deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Jewel vs Kirby
Death Battle Loser Royale is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, and is the 4th death battle in season 1 of PowerofPoyo's Death battles. Description Two powerful heroes clash against each other. This battle pits Solar Jewel a original character for My Little Pony, and Kirby from the Kirby franchise. Interlude What would you do if you had limitless power? This is what characters with that kind of power have to decide. Like... Superman. And he decided to use it for good. But today, we are going to talk about two other characters with that kind of power. I'm talking about Solar Jewel, the pony who SOMEHOW obliterated the man of steel. And Kirby the Pink Wonder. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Solar Jewel One day, a guy named Prince War-Gazer said, hey! You know what, I like war, so instead of leaving survivors, I'm going to kill everyone who fights against me in a war! I'm liking this story already! Then Princess Celestia banished her genaral, War-Gazer. WHAT!! How could you punish one of the most badass characters in My Little Pony! In revenge, War-Gazer built an army made of ponies, and tried to kill Celestia. That's more like it! Even the mane 6, Who totally got destroyed in the battle, Dedede's army vs Equestria! Will you just stop interrupting me! Sorry. Anyways, even the mane 6 couldn't stop him. Then, a pony named Solor Jewel from a lost race of ponies, stepped up to stop him. And this girl just oozes power! Solar Jewel, like other "Solar Unicorns", can absorb sun and moon light as energy for her attacks. She successfully defeated War-Gazer and was made general of the Solar Pony Sentry. Being one of them, her power is boosted by 200%. And she can do some pretty crazy stuff without that boost. She survived a blast from Lord Tirek, who can blast a pony though three mountains, and kept on fighting. She beat Prince War-Gazer, and even Gladi-Star, who is the "best" at fighting. Her combat spells include teleporation, laser beams, Telekinesis, like Mewtwo, and can create illusions, of herself. She also in great at tons of martial arts! And since she is a Solar Unicorn she can use super-powerful Astral magic, with her classic move being Astral weapons, where she summons a bunch of magical weapons, like throwing knifes. Lunar aura boosts her willpower. That would seem lame, except increased willpower increases her power and durability. Moonlight heals her, and Solar Barrage sends a... barrage of solar orbs. Moonlight cloak acts as both an invisibility cloak, and an EMP, shutting down all electronics in an area. Solar aura sends a pillar of light down, and Aura blaster is a huge beam of light, capable of leveling cities. That's more like it! Finally, her best move is Solar destruction. This move can destroy at the max, 3 large mountains, but it leaves her weak for a time. Solar Jewel prefers to use strategy, using her smarts the defeat War-Gazer. However, she is heavily reliant on her magic. She also sometimes forgets to check if her enemies are really dead, giving them a chance to get back up. But still, this is one pony you do not want to mess with. Solar Jewel: You've done the immoral... You've broken all laws of the land! As General of the Solar Sentry, I will put you to JUSTICE! Kirby Kirby, the hero of Dreamland. He's defeated numerous foes, and saved Dreamland countless times. He can suck up and spit out almost anything. But, Kirby can go one step further, by swallowing whatever is inside his mouth, copying their abilities. Beam Kirby can swat enemies with a beam whip, or shoot a blast capable of destruction. Sword Kirby is a master with his blade. Copy Kirby can copy anything without Kirby having to suck anything up. Laser Kirby can shoot laser beams that ricochet off of walls, and Circus Kirby attacks with many circus acts. How many abilities does this guy have? Too many to list in one death battle. Besides having normal abilities, Kirby has a couple of super abilities capable of mass destruction. That's more like it! Snowbowl Kirby can crush almost anything in it's path, and can cool fire! Grand hammer Kirby smacks the ground with tremendous force, enough to flatten metal turrets, and Ultra sword Kirby can level entire MOUNTAINS with a signal blow. Nice. It goes even further with Kirby's final abilities. By swallowing his Warpstar, We forgot to mention that this pink puffball has his own personal star that flies around at the speed of light, that you can call on speed dial. Kirby can create the Star-Rod, a weapon capable of destroying nightmares. Master Kirby wields Meta Knight's own Galaxia, and Hypernova Kirby can devour obstacles with no trouble at all. And if that wasn't enough, Kirby has extreme durability WITHOUT his abilities. He can survive blows from a guy who lifts giant statues, get sucked into a black hole, and can be crushed by a giant stone, only to just get up and continue. Kirby doesn't have much strength without his abilities. But when he does, everyone better watch out. Cook Kirby once threw the monster Popon to the sun and back. And with fighter Kirby, he can PUNCH A FREAKING PLANET in half! Wow! With all this power, he's got to have a weak spot, right? Yes he does. One good blow can remove most of his abilities. Kirby also is a bit of a coward, and will risk his life for food. Seriously! Kirby also is very young. He's old enough to blame someone for doing something, but still very young. But if he gets over those weaknesses, this guy is someone to be wary of. Kirby: Poyo! Pre-Death Battle Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's Time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! Death Battle Kirby is flying toward Equestria, with a note in his hand. When he gets to Ponyville, he looks around, confused. Kirby spies a cake. Delighted, Kirby starts running toward the cake. Solar Jewel is walking back to Ponyville with the ten surviving ponies from Superman vs Solar Jewel. Pony #1: Do you think the princesses have finished dealing with that threat Twilight was talking about? Solar Jewel: It's impossible for the mane 6 to lose. Especially with nine-tenth of Equestria backing them up. Solar Jewel gets to Ponyville, and when she sees what state it is in, she gasps in shock. Pony #5: What could've done this? Pony #2: What ever it was, it somehow managed to kill Twilight! Solar Jewel: I'll search these ruins for this treat and kill it. Solor Jewel then turns invisible. Solar Jewel wanders around Ponyville, and spots Kirby just finishing his cake. Solar Jewel: You there! Kirby turns around to see Solar Jewel turns visible. Not knowing Solar Jewel was going to try to kill him, Kirby did a friendly wave. Solar Jewel thought, Solar Jewel: This couldn't possibly destroyed Ponyville! But all the evidence was pointing to him. Solar Jewel: Prepare to pay for what you have done to my friends! Realizing how angry she was, Kirby tried to calm her down. Kirby: Poyo! Poyo Poyo Poyo! Solar Jewel: Prepare to die!! Kirby now understood that she was trying to KILL him. Scared out of his wit, Kirby started to run away. Solar Jewel: No use running from my wrath! Solar Jewel summoned fifty throwing knifes, and started to throw them at Kirby, who successfully dodged them all. Kirby was so intent on getting away that he accidentally left something behind. Kirby was almost to his warpstar, when he realized that he left behind the only reminder of his robo-puppy. Kirby ran back to get it, when Solar Jewel saw her chance. Kirby had almost reached the tail, when Solar Jewel threw a bunch of knives at him. Kirby dodged the knives successfully, but the robo-puppy tail was incinerated. Kirby ran over to where it was, and started to cry. Kirby: Poyuuuuuu :( Kirby angrily turned to Solar Jewel. First she had tried to kill him when he was nice to her, then she destroyed the only piece of his puppy that was left. That was it! (Que Fountain of Dreams) Kirby: Poyo! Kirby called in his warpstar, and jumped on it, and got into a battle stance. Solar Jewel: You're going down! Solar Jewel also entered battle stance. FIGHT! Solar Jewel summoned in a hundred throwing knives, and threw them all at him. Now realizing that he was unarmed, Kirby sped away on his warpstar. Kirby: Time to bring this home! Kirby flew out into space. Solar Jewel teleported after him. Kirby reached Popstar in a minute. Kirby scanned his home for any resources. Suddenly, Solar Jewel flew out of the sky. Solar Jewel: Hyyaaa! Solar Jewel kicked Kirby, sending him hurtling to the ground. Solar Jewel summoned a handful of spears, and threw them at Kirby. Kirby dodged them just in time, before Solar Jewel punched him in the face. She then summoned a dagger, teleported behind him and stabbed him in the back. Then she teleported again, and summoned a huge meat pounder, and tried to crush him. Kirby dodged just in time, only to get hit with a baseball bat, sending the pink wonder flying into a forest. In forest, a bunch of Popstar's creatures where minding their own business. Suddenly, Kirby flew out of nowhere, causing everyone to try to run away. a laser ball was unsuccessful, and was swallowed by Kirby. Solar Jewel just burst through the trees, as Kirby swallowed, turning into Laser Kirby. Solar Jewel: A new headset eh? Well it's not going to help you! Solar Jewel summoned a bunch of knives, and threw them at Kirby. Laser Kirby shot them out of the sky with ease. Solar Jewel teleported behind Kirby and slashed at him with a sword. Kirby dodged and returned with lasers. The lasers hit Solar Jewel, making her flinch. Kirby continued to bombard Solar Jewel, until she summoned a shield. Solar Jewel: He's tougher than I thought. I better come up with a different strategy quickly! Solar Jewel healed herself, before blasting Kirby with a magic beam. Kirby zoomed away on his warpstar just in time. Kirby also decided to change tactics, and discarded his ability. Kirby sucked up a spare spear lying around, and became spear Kirby. Solar Jewel saw this, and formed another sword out of magic. Solar Jewel: Let's dance! Kirby and Solar Jewel rushed at each other, their weapons clashing. Solar Jewel slashed at Kirby, who jumped away, and returned the blow. Solar Jewel decided to end the battle, and used Lunar Aura and Moonlight, healing herself and boosting her power. Solar Jewel summoned illusions around Kirby, confusing him. Then, a couple of the illusions stepped forward, and each of them shot a magic beam at Kirby. Surprised that it didn't hurt, Kirby looked even more confused. Suddenly, all at once, the illusions jumped up Kirby quickly charged up his spear, and just when the Solar Jewels were going to make contact, Kirby unleashed the Spear Copter, destroying all the illusions. Kirby floated back to the ground, when the real Solar Jewel kicked him in the back, sending Kirby flying. Kirby hit a wall, and slid to the ground. As Kirby rubbed his head, he noticed something. But before Kirby could suck it up, Solar Jewel teleported above him and blasted Kirby with a magic beam, making Kirby lose his ability. Then, she dropped to the ground and kicked the pink wonder. Kirby crashed into a hedge, and a Gaw Gaw jumped out. Solar Jewel forgot about Kirby and stared curiously at the Gaw Gaw Solar Jewel: What an odd creature! (Que Dirt & Beauty) But, before Solar Jewel could react, Kirby sucked up the Gaw Gaw, and clawed through the bushes. Solar Jewel quickly used Moonlight Cloak, turning invisible. Animal Kirby looked around, Solar Jewel nowhere to be seen. Then a barrage of glowing orbs appeared, and zoomed toward Kirby. Kirby blocked the orbs, and became even more angry. Kirby slashed randomly, having no success. Kirby heard something, then turned around, and slashed at the object behind him. Solar Jewel reappeared, now giving Kirby a clear shot. Kirby then slashed a the pony, slashed her up, and slammed her down. Kirby drilled into the ground, before slashing the pony upward. Kirby jumped, but was met with a kick. Solar Jewel was now angry herself, and used Solar Aura. Kirby stood up, shook his head, and looked around. He spotted something, and stared to suck it up, just when the beam hit him. Solar Jewel the used Aura Blaster, and deepened the hole Kirby was already in. Solar Jewel, thinking the job was done, healed herself as she slowly floated toward the ground. Solar Jewel started to walk away, when she heard something. She dismissed it, but when she looked above her, she was surprised to see Kirby still alive. The pony jumped away just as Metal Kirby crashed into the ground. Solar Jewel, kicked the metal puffball, but nothing happened. Metal Kirby tried to punch Solar Jewel, but the pony had no problem dodging the slow oncoming punch. Kirby realized how bad Meta Kirby was for fighting with a agile foe, so he started walking away. Solar Jewel: Get back here and fight me, you coward! Kirby didn't mind the insult, knowing that if he tried to lash back at her, he would be to slow. Solar Jewel: This pink puffball must be heading off so he can charge up a powerful attack. Too bad I'm going to use a powerful attack as well. Kirby was now in a clearing behind a clump of trees. Solar Jewel reared back, and used her most powerful move: Solar Destruction. (Que Super Ability Theme) Suddenly, the solar unicorn felt a blazing heat. The heat was so intense, the grass three meters around the wall of trees instantly died. Then, the sound of crackling suddenly appeared, just as a huge section of the trees burned down, revealing Monster Flame Kirby. A giant, long dragon made of flames burst through the clump of trees, colliding with Solar Jewel's Solar Destruction beam. The beams struggled, back and forth. Then, the beams exploded, raising a lot of dust. As the dust cleared, Solar Jewel was standing weakly, not moved. Kirby, however, had somehow obtained the fire sword ability. Solar Jewel could only watch as Fire Sword Kirby summoned a fire blast, and hurl it at her. (screen goes black) K.O.! Kirby flies away on his warpstar. Solar Jewel is nothing but ashes. A bunch of ponies surround her remains and cry. Credit to Zinniax-13 for the oc Solar Jewel. Conclusion Wait! Why are there ponies there!? Ops! That was a mistake. (ponies disappear) Sooo. If Kirby can beat Solar Jewel, can he beat Superman? ... Maybe... Anyways, why did Solar Jewel lose? I mean, she tanked a full blast from lord Tirek! Not that I expected her to win or anything... Well, while Solar Jewel may be superior in magic and smartness, Kirby beat her in everything else! I mean, who even survives F#$@ING BLACK HOLES!!! Superman and Godzilla. Oh. Kirby also has had a long time of training, and most of his powers easily outclassed or countered some of Solar Jewel's. Metal Kirby is immune to magma, which is basicly lava, except underground and waaaay hotter. In other words, none of Solar Jewel's moves can scratch him while Metal Kirby. Laser Kirby has a bit of unpredictability, so while Solar Jewel could dodge Laser Kirby's beams when he shoots them at her, but then has to survive lasers bouncing all over the place. Spear Kirby had multiple moves that last a very long time, allowing him to quickly counter most of her weapons and her illusions. And beneath that cute hide, Animal Kirby can slash pretty hard and fast, making a deadly combo. Things were looking bright for Solar Jewel. That was, until it became too bright. The winner is Kirby. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles